Vacation
by Namie The Snake Queen
Summary: Soul gets a mission from Spirit, Maka's father, to go to Rome to take care of a Kishin. Soul also requests they go on a Vacation after the Kishin is destroyed. The vacation will be more than what Maka has expected.


My very first Soul Eater story, this first one will be the obvious pairing, Soul Eater x Maka ^.^

* * *

**Story Name: Vacation **

**Pairing: Soul "Eater" Evans x Maka Albarn**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Soul gets a mission from Spirit, Maka's father, to go to Rome to take care of a Kishin. Soul also requests they go on a Vacation after the Kishin is destroyed. The vacation will be more than what Maka has expected.**

**Extra notes:**

**" Bla " Regular talking**

**" _Bla _" Soul talking in Scythe form.**

* * *

**~ Vacation ~**

* * *

Soul walks up to Maka with a slip of paper in his hand, "Yo, Maka. I have a mission for us."

"A Mission? What sort of mission is it?"

"Some Kishin in Rome is acting up. So I was given this mission by your father, along with a death glare." He shakes his head. "I think he's slowly starting to figure out what's going on between us."

"A Kishin in Rome is acting up? And papa gave you this mission?" She sighs" Well he better be staying out of my business and worry about his own."

"Yeah, but come on, no need to dwell about his nonsense." He smiles, offering a hand to lift her up. "I hear that Rome is nice this time of year. Plus, I'm bringing the bike so it should be fun."

She nods, taking his hand, "This sounds like a rather fun mission papa is sending us on."

"Yes, maybe he's still trying to win you over. Want to pack anything before we leave? Oh, and we might be a little _late _to return, I think we should take a little vacation, don't you think?" He smirks, pulling her into his arms.

"Sure, and a vacation sounds nice after hunting down a Kishin."

He nods, leaning over to give her a kiss, "Alright. Let's get things packed for a few days then."

She nods, kissing him back as she parts then moves back to their apartment, to pack a few of the things she needs the most. He follows her close packing a few of his own things that he'll be needing and awaits for her return in the living room. Once she finishes packing her mandatory things, she heads to the living room, seeing Soul waiting for her and smiles, holding up her bag, "Alright, I'm ready."

"Alright, let's get going then," He grabs the bike keys heading out towards where he parked his bike. She closes and locks the door, then follows him close behind. He hooks his bag up to the bike, holding his hand out so he can take Maka's, "I'll hook that up for you."

She nods, handing him her bag, stretching before she has to get on the bike for such a long ride to Rome. He hooks the bag up and looks towards her, "Now, since this is going to be such a long trip, I was thinking that we should share a nice _kiss _before we head out."

She chuckles, wrapping her around his neck nodding, "That would be wonderful." She leans forward, making the space between them non exsistant anymore as she kisses him deeply, wanting to remember this since it's going to be forever since she'll get one again. He picks her up slightly, casually giving her a few spins as he deepens the kiss on his end. A muffled giggle passes from her lips as she grips tighter onto him as he spins her, making the heated kiss deeper on her end as well.

Within their heated kiss, he moves his tongue towards her lips, running it over her lips, asking for entrance so he can play a bit. A blush forms on her face as she opens her mouth slightly, allowing him access. As his tongue moves in, she runs hers over his, letting him know she's ready to play his kissing game. He moves his tongue roughly over hers, as he begins to play with her tongue. A soft, muffled moan passes her kissed lips as the heated, loving kiss continues. She moves herself closer, wanting the kiss to be as deep as possible.

He pulls her closer, deepening the heated kiss once more as he wraps his tongue around hers, slightly pulling on it. Humming, she parts for air, but goes right back on the attack as her tongue wraps around his, massaging it. A soft groan comes out of Soul as he continues the kiss, but parts it soon after, "I think I'm satisfied until we arrive in Rome~."

She giggles, licking her lips, "Me too~!"

He snickers, "I bet your father would have a heart attack if he was spying.." He hops on his bike, sighing softly. "Well, here's for a long ass ride."

Maka laughs, getting on the back and wraps her arms around his waist, "Well, if he was, then he'll just have to suffer."

"Yup, that old perv needs to deal with the fact that his little girl is growing up! Rome here we come~!" He speeds off quickly.

* * *

After several long, long hours of driving, they arrive in Rome. Soul gets off of his bike, and shakes Maka a bit, since she did fall asleep on the ride there, "Maka, wake up, were in Rome."

She groans, waking up rather quickly and looks around, "Rome? Wow, that was quick.."

He chuckles, "It took around 17 hours. You slept the whole time. You were even clinging onto me when I stopped for gas."

She blushes out of embarrassment, "Heh..."

He smiles, "Let's get to work, then enjoy our vacation."

She nods, "Yes, lets~!"

"Great. Now, can you locate him from here?"

She nods, closing her eyes as she focuses on the surroundings, then only focuses on the soul they need to collect, "...He's not far from here, maybe a couple miles if that."

"Bike or foot? Your call."

"Bike, if were not fast enough, it'll leave and I'll lose sight of it."

"Right." He jumps on his bike quickly, revving up the motor. She jumps on also, holding on, pointing in the direction on where the Kishin is at, "Go Soul!"

"Alright!" He speeds off in the direction she was pointing.

Maka stands up a bit on the bike, staying as focused as she can, "Soul! Turn left now!"

"Alright!" He power slides on his bike before heading left.

She hangs on, spotting the Kishin, "Soul! There it is!"

He hits the breaks, sliding to a stop, "Then let's get started~!"

Jumping off of the bike, she stands a few feet away from the Kishin and points directly at it, "Your soul is mine!"

"You ready for this, Maka?"

"Yes, I am, Soul. Scythe Form!"

He transforms into the Scythe as the blade spins into her hands. Gripping the blade, she leans down in a defensive way, "Ready, Soul..?"

"_Heh, yes, I'm ready, but are you ready?_"

"Of course I am!" She rushes towards the Kishin, having her scythe back in a striking pose, ready to strike when ready. As they start towards it, the Kishin remains on guard.

_"He seems smarter than the others, this may be a difficult one. So, Maka, be on your guard as well."_

"Don't worry, I am!" Swinging the scythe, she aims for a vital area, but aims too high, and is not going for his head.

The Kishin simply blocks her attack, as it goes for an attack of its own, "_Brace yourself, Maka!"_

"Right..!" Raising the scythe up, the Kishin attacks the blade close to the eye, and close to Soul.

"S-Soul..! Are you okay..!"

_"Yes, I will be okay! Just stay focused!"_

She nods, getting a bit worried about Soul, but makes herself stay focused. She moves towards the Kishin, trying her best to chop off its arm.

The cut is a direct hit as the Kishin screaches in pain, running towards them for a direct attack, "_Here it comes..!"_

Her eyes widen as she jumps back a few feet. The attack hits directly on the Scythe as Soul groans as he's hit, "_Okay, Maka. It's about time we finish this fight!"_

She nods, "Are you sure you're strong enough for the Soul Resonance..?"

He smirks, "_Yes, I am hightly positive that I can."_

She nods, grinning a bit as the Witch Hunter is activateted. The scythe grows and arches to be a gigantic blue and white scythe. Maka Grips it tightly, swinging it hoping the attack hits him, and dose not go somewhere else.

"_You can do it, Maka!"_

The Witch Hunter directly hits the Kishin. But, somehow the Kishin lives through the attack and runs at them for a final attack, grabbing Maka by the hair and lifting her up in to the air. Soul returns back to his human form as he turns his arm into a Scythe, "Let her go!"

He slashes at the Kishin, "S-Soul..!"

It throws Maka roughly to a near by wall, focusing all of its attention on Soul. He quickly gets his distance, looking back at his Meister, "Maka! Are you okay!"

"I-I'm fine. J-Just take care of this!" Her eyes widen as she can see the Kishin's soul, "The soul... Its huge for a Kishin!"

"I can't do this without you Maka.."

"Damnit..!" She gets up slow moving back over to Soul, "Transform, lets try this agian..!"

He nods as he quickly transforms for a second time. As he's a scythe, the madness within him is telling Soul about the more power he could have.

She holds the scythe tightly, shaking a bit as she moves forward. Soul smirks, "_You can do this, Maka! I have faith in you."_

She grips the blade tighter, gaining some strength back as she screams out, running for the Kishin, striking it three times, making sure she has killed it before moving back.

"_Did we get him...?"_

The soul of the Kishin explodes and floats down a bit towards them, "Y-Yeah, we got him..."

Maka drops the scythe, tired out from the fight, and hurting also, but dose not show it. Soul transforms back once again, grabbing the soul and eats it, "Good job, Maka. I knew you could do it."

She smiles weakly, watching him eat the soul, "That one was a hard one..."

"I know..." He moves over to her and gives her a peck to the lips. "Let's head back, I'll cook you a meal as you report back to Shinigami-Sama."

She nods as she walks over to a wall, writing in the number to call him as the image of Shinigami-Sama, and Spirit show up. The conversation goes on.

* * *

Maka soon comes back with a sweatdrop on her head. Soul laughs as he sees it, "So, your father admited that he was spying huh? When we get back you should Maka-Chop him!"

"I'm thinking about it..." She holds a book in her hand, as she Maka-Chops the air several times, an evil look on her face. Soul chuckles.

"Get on, so I can treat you to a home cooked meal~"

She nods, getting on, wrapping her arms around him, "It better be good."

He chuckles as he speeds off to the hotel that they wanted to stay at.

They arrive at the hotel about 20 minuites later as Soul goes up to ask for a key. Holding Maka's hand, they go up to their room, so Soul can make Maka a very romantic dinner~.

* * *

"So, are you feeling any better from the fight?"

"Yeah, a bit. But I'm still worried though."

He blinks, looking back at her, "About what?"

"I'm just worried that if we come in contact with another strong Kishin like that, you'll..."

He turns around, placing a hand on her cheek, "Look, Maka. I will protect you no matter what. Yes, I know that losing someone you love is hard." He looks deep into her eyes, with a smile. "It takes a lot to kill me, and you know that. My love for you is what makes me overcome death."

She smiles as she looks back at him, "That's good. No dying on me because when I die, I'll slap you with a book..!"

He chuckles, "Then I won't be dying anytime soon."

She smiles, "Good."

He smiles, setting some things down, "I know I just ate a soul and all, but I'm still hungry... Good thing I'm cookin'.

She chuckles, "Yes, yes, you better hurry though, before I wonder off and find something else to eat~!"

"Okay okay, I'm getting it started." He heads to the kitchen and dose some prep work for cooking. He gets out some veggies and begins to cut them up, as Maka stands beside him, watching. He throws them in a pot of water he set out before the prep. "What kind of meat do we have?"

She moves over to the fridge, grabbing two kinds and holds them up. He grabs the pork and begins dicing it, "Thank you dear~"

"Hope you like stew~" He smiles as he starts to add some of the seasoning to the meat and broth to the stew.

"That sounds great~"

"Good~" He adds the remaining things to the pot and stirs it. Maka claps like a child as she watches, "I can't wait to eat it!"

"It'll only be a few more minutes and it should be done."

"Can't wait."

A few minites pass as he grabs two bowls, filling them up and puts a spoon in each, setting them on the table, bringing Maka over, "There you are, Maka~"

She takes a few bites of it and her eyes widen, "Oooh~! This is good!"

He chuckles then smiles, "Thanks, Maka. It was my first attempt at making stew."

She smiles as they both eat, "So, Maka, how about we go sight seeing after the meal?"

"Sight seeing? That sounds fun."

He smiles, finishing up his food as he sets the bowl aside, "So what area would you like to check out, besides the library...?"

"Hm, I'm not really sure. We can just roam around to see if we like anything as we pass it."

"That sounds great. No wonder you're the smart one. I'd probaby still be trying to think of something."

She shakes her head, laughing a bit, "Don't think too hard now."

He scratches his head, "Yeah, maybe you're right. But there are alot of things to do in Rome."

"True, there are a _ton _of things to do around here."

"I bet, and it'll be nice to live here one of these days, but that's just me. When you're ready, let me know."

"Maybe Soul, maybe." She finishes her food as she puts it to the side and gets up, streaching. "Okay, I'm ready."

He smiles, "Want to walk, or take the bike?"

"Rather take the bike, it might want to see some stuff too~!"

"Alright." He takes the keys from the table. "Well, if there isn't anything else we need here, let's get exploring."

She nods. He takes her by the hand, interwining their fingers together before heading out. She smiles, holding his hand as they move out. He moves to the bike, letting go of her hand as he gets on. She gets on wrapping her arms around his waist smiling, "Ready?"

"Then lets go~!" He starts the bike and speeds off looking around for anything interesting. After some time, Soul thinks of somewhere they can go. "Hmm, lets go to the Roman Colosseum."

"Oh? That sounds fun."

He nods as he speeds off towards the sight and stops in front of it, "Well, lets go take a look around."

She nods, getting off; he gets off the bike and grabs her hand, taking her inside, "So, this is the place where gladiators fought..."

Maka chuckles, "Indeed it is."

"Then lets go inside and check it out."

She nods as Soul runs towards the large building. Maka laughs, "Well looks like someone is eager to get inside~!"

"What can I say, I like this place, its pretty _cool._"

They both look over the edge to the arena, "Hm, wonder if anything will happen here."

"Who knows..." He looks around, then smirks. "Want to get in the arena when no one is looking?"

She shrugs, still looking over the edge, "Yeah, why not?"

"Okay, lets go~!" He jumps off the edge.

"S-Soul..!" She blinks out of a bit of confusion as she also jumps. He lands on the ground as he holds his arms out for her to fall in. Her eyes widen as she sees his arms open and closes her eyes, landing a bit hard in his arms.

He smiles as he catches her, "Well, it looks looks like heaven lost an angel~"

He leans forward and kisses her softly. She blushes a bit as she kisses him back, "Oh Soul, quit that!"

He smiles as he sets her down, "Well, it seems like they did to me."

She shakes her head whacking him over the head with a random book. He rubs his head, "Oww.. A violent angel also. I think I'm in love~!"

He starts to head to the center of the arena, "It would be so much fun to fight gladiators back then, but its a shame their no longer around."

"It would be good practice for us if they were around during this time."

"Yeah, it would. But, we would kick their asses into the future since we are so damn good! Plus being the coolest team ever helps a bit."

She laughs nodding, but her happiness soon turns to fear as she spins around to one of the several doors, "Soul... theirs something here..."

He kept walking ahead of her, "Something here, like wha...!" As he's about to finish his sentance, a gladiator came from the shaodws bashing Soul in the face with its shield. He flies into a pillar next to Maka.

"Damn.. Didn't see that one..."

Her eyes widen as he flies by her, "S-Soul..!" She looks in the direction where the attack came from. He slowly gets up, wiping the blood from his lips.

"I'm... Okay. What the hell was that..?"

"Its a Kishin, an old styled Gladiator Kishin, rather odd to see one here, but I guess they can appear anywhere.."

"Heh, fighting a gladiator, now this will be fun! It seems like its judgement day for him."

A grin appears on Maka's face as she nods at him, "This is going to be fun.."

"Then lets get this over with. I'm wanting some ice cream, my treat."

She chuckles, shaking her head, "Transform."

He nods, transforming into the scythe.

She grips Soul as she heads over to the darker area of the arena, "Where are you! I'm going to take your soul!"

"_Watch yourself, Maka, he knows this arena better than we do."_

"I know, I'm staying focused."

"_Good, he can be anywhere."_

She nods, moving closer as she can still sense where he's at in front of her and can see his soul, "It's smaller than the other one.."

"_That's good, but its old."_

"Yes, but it dose not mean that can't be strong. A weak soul can still be strong."

"_Yes, I know that. We faced several like that before, remember?"_

"I know." The Kishin finally makes itself known as its dressed in the older style gladiator clothing with a shield and a sword.

"_So, he's finally making himself known. This fight will be a fun one~!"_

Maka smirks, "Yes, it will."

_"Should we let him attack first, or charge right in?"_

"Let him attack first, that way we can see what he's made of."

Soul nods, as the Kishin charges forward for an attack. Maka jumps back holding the scythe in a defensive manor. The Kishin is blocked by the staff of the scythe, getting angry that the attack did not hit. She uses the closeness of the Kishin and slices up, hoping to get at least a single hit in. It tries to dodge but fails, getting a deep gash on its chest. Maka grins as she jumps back, "Yes! We got a hit!"

Soul smirks, "_Good job!"_

Maka smiles, but her victory is soon put on hold, as the Kishin thrusts the sword forward, running towards them at a very quick speed.

"_Get ready, Maka!"_

She nods as she waits for the right time for the Kishin to attack and dodges it, moving to the side as she slices it through the middle. Soul pops half of his body out from the blade and kisses her cheek, "Good job, Maka~!"

She smiles as the soul explodes and floats in front of them, "There you go, Soul."

He reverts back to his human self and eats the soul. She smiles, watching him eat the soul, "Well that one wasen't as bad as the other one."

"No it wasen't, how about we go and get that ice cream now?"

She chuckles, "Sure."

"Hm, how do we get out now?"

A sweatdrop appears on her head as she holds a book shaking her head, "Soul? You don't know how to get out...?"

"...Well, I could climb up and help you up? Or just cut the gate down?"

"Cut the gate down, it'll be so much easier."

"Well, I guess it's time to start cutting.." He takes her by the hand and forms his arm into a blade. But before he could cut, a security officer calls out to them.

Maka looks back at the officers and sighs, "This is going to be baaaaad..."

Soul turns around, forgetting that his arm is a scythe, "Damn... Uh.. We are with the academy, we jus got done with something and we got locked in.." The mans face turns into pure fear as he turns away from then and runs off.

"What was with him..?" Maka looks around for anything that could have frightened the man off, beside Soul's arm being a scythe.

He shrugs, looking at his arm, "..Well, that could have been it.." He shrugs once more, cutting up the fence so they can leave. Leaving it asymmetrical.

She chuckles, shaking her head, "It could have been."

He smiles, taking her hand as they walk out, "Too bad Kidd isnt here, if he saw this he would freak~! Though it would be fun to mess with him."

"I know, but we can mess with him soon."

* * *

From when they left, Soul still wanted to get ice cream. Maka got a double cone of Chocolate and vanilla, while Soul got something.

Soon after they ate, they both got back on the bike to head back to the hotel for some night time fun, since the Kishin they were suppose to get rid of was gone, the gladiator one that was holding them back was gone, and now wanted some rest and relaxation. But that was about to change...

As they speak off towards the hotel, a Kishin suddenly appears out of nowhere, knocking them both from the bike.

"Gah..! Damnit..!"

Maka rolls from the bike; as she looks up, her eyes see the third Kishin in one day, "A-Another one..!"

Soul looks over to her, worried, "Are you okay..!"

"Yes, I'm fine!"

"Alright, looks like we have another fight on our hands.." He reverts back into a scythe for a third and hopefully final time, spinning into her hands.

She sits up, grabbing Soul as he spins into her hand, and slams him on the ground, using it to lift herself up. She growls as she makes a run towards the Kishin. Inside the blade, Soul is surprised on her behavior, but dose not question it.

"Your soul is going to be mine!" She swings the scythe back, going for a think-less attack.

The Kishin grabs the blade, throwing her and Soul aside like a rag doll. Her eyes widen as she looses the grip with Soul, landing on her back as a yelp of pain comes from her lips. Soul reverts back to his human form, running over to her, "Maka! Are you okay..!"

"I-I'm fine...!" She sits up, wincing in pain as she dose so.

He helps her up, "Are you sure..? What's are plan going to be now..!"

"I-I'm not sure.." She looks over at the Kishin, focusing as well as being in pain to see its soul.

"What are you seeing..?"

"..A restless soul. A violent soul. A rare soul that pulsates growing larger and larger as well as decreasing in size after some time.."

"So, in other words, he's going to be a pain in the ass to defeat?"

She nods, "Yes, he seems not too strong, however, his soul is very erratic.."

"Just like Crona's soul?"

She nods once more, "Yes, but Ragnarok has control over Crona's soul. That's the main reason on why Crona is like this."

"So, you're the smart one, what's the best way to go at it?" Soul looks over at the Kishin, seeing as its getting impatient with them. "Damnit.. We need an idea, and fast.."

Maka goes into thinking mode, trying to think of a plan, and quick.

"Shit..!" Soul jumps in front of Maka, taking an attack for her, not moving away at all, protecting her with his life if he has too.

"...! ...Soul, cut him, it should give us time to think up a plan by then.."

He coughs up a bit of blood, "Alright.." He transforms his arm into a scythe and runs too attack the beast. The Kishin moves, but not fast enough as Soul's arm blade makes contact with it. He dashes towards the Kishin going for another attack, "Damnit..!"

"Be careful..!" She gets up, really wishing she could help him right now.

"Don't worry about me..! Think of a plan to kill it!" The Kishin grabs him by the neck and slams him to a near by wall, before casting him aside. Maka pounds on the ground, for once not able to come up with an idea on the spot, the only plan she can come up with...

"...Hey..! Over here..!"

He slowly gets up, stumbling as he dose so, "Whats... Your plan, Maka..!"

"J-Just shut up! Be ready for my command to transform!"

He simply nods slowly. She tries her best to get the Kishin's attention to her, and away from Soul. "Hey..! Over here..! You have another opponent also..!"

The Kishin focuses its attention to her, and begins a quick charge to her, "_What in the world dose she think she's doing..!"_

"Just a little closer..." She holds her hands to the side, as if she's holding Soul, fear in her face, but determination in her soul. He pays close attention to her, in case he'll need to jump in at any second. Soon, the Kishin gets close enough, she gives him the cue.

"..Now, Soul..! Transform, quick..!"

He quickly transforms, as a blue light appears in her hands. She grips the blade tightly, closing her eyes and blindly swings at the Kishin, having the entire blade go through it, "...I got it..!"

Soul Grins, "Yes..!"

The Kishin explodes, leaving only it's soul behind as Maka drops to her knees, dropping the scythe also, a shaky sigh escapes her lips, "Wow.. That one was hard too.."

He reverts back to his human form and grabs the soul, eating it, "But we will get stronger..." He moves over to her, hugging her in a close embrace. She holds onto him tightly, nodding as her bangs fall in front of her eyes.

"..Yes, we will become stronger, Soul.."

"We will.." He tilts her head up, and moves her bangs from her eyes as a smile appears on his face. "You know, you have beautiful eyes."

She chuckles weakly, as she looks at him, "If you say so, Soul."

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." He picks her up carefully. "I'll get my bike later. First thing first is to get back to the hotel."

She nods, hanging onto him tightly. He smiles as he makes his way to the hotel, "Exciting day, huh?"

"Heh, you can say that again."

His smile remains as he carries her up to the hotel room. Still holding onto him, she asks an obvious question, "Shouldn't we clean up before we have any fun..?"

"Already ahead of 'ya!" He makes his way to the bathroom, setting her down carefully. "I'll join you once I get my bike."

She nods, staring into the mirror, fixing herself up as Soul runs off to retrieve his bike.

He soon returns about 20 minutes later and walks into the bathroom, "Ugh..."

She jumps a bit from his return and looks over, "Is something wrong..?"

He runs some bath water, "Bike is majorly scratched up, but other than that, I'm okay."

"Well, that's good, well, not the bike being scratched up.."

He looks over at her, "Join me, in the bath...?"

"Huh..? Oh, sure.."

He smiles as he strips down, having a blush form on her face as she strips down also, but much slower than he did. He gets in the bath, "Ah.. That's nice.."

She follows suit, relaxing a bit against him. He wraps his arms around her and smiles, "You have such soft skin~"

Her blush grows darker, "Oh shush."

Running his hands down her body, it reaches its destination, her woman-hood. He slowly begins to play with it.

"S-Soul..! Wh-What are you doing..?"

"Pleasing you~." He smiles as he leans forward and kisses her neck, playing with her a bit more. A very soft moan passes from her lips as she leans her head back from the pleasure. Biting her neck a bit harder, he slides a finger into her woman-hood.

"A-Aah, Soul.." She moves a bit as his finger enters her, the blush on her face growing darker by the second.

"Hm, you feel good down there..~" He begins to finger her a bit quicker"

"Ah..! S-Shut uppp..!~"

"Why? I can't help it." He slides another finger into her, as his fingering goes more deeper. He begins moving his fingers quickly, but as time passes, he takes them out, switching them around a bit positioning himself to her woman-hood and finally pushes in. Maka jumps and moans out as she grips onto him; he leans down, kissing her neck then moving to her lips, giving her a deep kiss as her moans are muffled, but still heard.

She parts, "S-Soul.."

He pushes his cock deeper in, moving quicker and quicker as the time passes; Maka begins to get more louder and louder. She moves in time with him as his thrusting keeps going. She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a final kiss as her scream is muffled by his lips as she cums. He soon cums after as he pulls out panting a bit.

"Heh, how was that?"

"T-That was great, Soul..~"

"Good~."

He gets out, drying himself off as she follows suit, getting out, drying off and putting on her clothes, "You want to get ready and head back to Death City? We have Kid's party to go to anyway..."

"Sure, another party? Seems fun~"

He nods as he hurries and gets his things moving out to the bike, waiting for her. She gets to him as she quickly gets on the back, him getting on and she holds onto him as they drive off from the Hotel to Death City.

* * *

Once they arrive back in Death City, they quickly move over to Kidd's house since he was holding a party for some reason.

Soul decides to make the asymmetrical boy mad and flip over something in his yard making it not perfect. Maka sighs, knocking on the door and shaking her head, "Soul, don't do that.."

Kidd answers the door, not even seeing the change in his yard and grins, knowing what has happened but says nothing, "Soul, Maka, glad you could make it."

Both nods as they make their ways into the room, both plopping on the couch, Kidd standing next to it, looking around making sure everything is in order, "So, how have you two been?"

We've been good. We had a mission to go to Rome to take care of some Kishin, and had to take care of three in stead. Also took a vacation, a very _fun_ vacation.."

Maka blushes as she shakes her head, bringing the images of what happened once the Kishin fighting was through.

Kidd chuckles, "Well you're back home, safe and rested up so that's all that counts."

Soul nods as music begins to play and looks over to Maka, holding his hand out, "Would you like to dance~?"

Maka blushes even more as she takes his hand, nodding, "S-Sure~!"

Soul grins as he looks at Kidd, "Go as Tsubaki for a dance, Black*Star looks like he's not around, or hiding under the table stuffing his face..."

Kidd shakes his head as he watches the couple leave to the center of the floor, and begins dancing. Spotting Tsubaki, Kidd walks over with a small smile, holding his hand out, "Tsubaki, W-Would you like to dance..?"

"Hm?" She looks over at him with a bright smile, taking his hand and nods, "Sure."

He takes her hand leading her somewhere by Soul and Maka as he puts his hand on her waist, the other holding her hand as they dance. Tsubaki smiles as she moves a bit closer to OCD boy dancing more closer. Soul looks over grinning as they dance, then focuses his attention back to Maka.

Black*Star _now _decides to come into the view of the party at the food bar, with a plate full of one or two of everything. His grin he has disappears as his eyes see Kidd and Tsubaki dancing. He stares at the plate, and throws it hard towards them, aiming straight for Kidd's head, and connects.

Kidd falls flat on his back bringing Tsubaki down with him with little swirls in his eyes, "Kidd! Are you alright!" Tsubaki fans the fallen boy then sighs, looking up at a victorious Black*Star.

"YAHOO~! One to Zero Kidd!"

Kidd's eyes twitch as he stands up quick, "Well, it will change pretty soon.."

Maka and Soul look over at the commotion, and Soul gets an idea. He talks Maka to the piano, and sits at it, beginging to play a soft yet quick beat.

Black*Star grins as he looks back to his weapon, "Tsubaki!"

"...Right!" She shakes her head as she transforms into the Demon Sword. Kidd sighs, standing his ground.

"You really think this will solve anything? You can't even hold that form for very long.."

"I don't care! I'll beat you and make it Two to zero!"

Kidd sighs, "Liz, Patti!"

The weapon girls that were out of sight, suddenly are by his side and turning into their guns. Kidd gets into a position pointing the guns at Black*Star with an emotionless look.

Soul grins as he plays the music more quicker and louder. Black*Star runs to Kidd, but he has the advantage as he takes several double shots from his gun at Black*Star, having him dodge most of them except one. The music becomes louder and more quicker as the fight begins to heat up.

The fight goes on for about an hour, shots fired from Kidd's gun, slashes and screams from Black*star's side, and music and laughter from Soul and Maka.

Black*Star makes a final dash towards Kidd, but trips up falling on his face as the limit to his sword has exceeded. Kidd sighs as Liz and Patti appear back at his side and Patti laughs, as Liz shakes her head, "You'll never learn will you..?"

He holds his hand out to his friend and helps him up. Black*Star grins lazily.

"It's a tie! We need to fix that~!"

* * *

After several hours of drinking and parting and fighting, mostly everyone has passed out in Kidd's house. The only ones alive were Soul, Maka and Kidd. Soul streches and sighs, taking Maka's hand, "Kidd, can we spend the night here?"

"Soul's too tired to drive back."

Kidd thinks for a few and nods, "Sure, just don't mess anything up..!" He grins. "And don't be too noisy..."

Maka jumps and blushes, "Kidd..!"

Soul laughs, nodding to Kidd as they make their way over to the many spare bedrooms. They make their way in and imeditally plop down after locking the door.

Soul smiles as he brings Maka's face closer and gives her a deep, yet soft goodnight kiss, "Goodnight, Maka. I love you~."

Maka smiles and returns the kiss tiredly, "I love you too, Soul."

* * *

The next morning, when Kidd woke up, the house was a mess, and everyone was gone. He sighs and shakes his head, and begins working on making the house once again, symmetrical.

* * *

Oh my Kami I'm done! The last part when Kidd's party is going on, is very rushed, and I'm sorry! T_T I wanted to get this done so we can move on to making another long ass story like this ^_^

I hope you enjoyed this and expect many _many _more Maka x Soul stories to come

~ Namie Blackhart ~


End file.
